Our Future
by OUAThooked
Summary: Killian intends to have his future with Emma, starting now. The missing scene from The Brothers Jones (5x15). Captain Swan one-shot.
_"I'm glad you came down here Emma, perhaps I do deserve saving after all."_

Ten minutes ago they were in the mansion, but the second Killian mentioned the word 'Future' she almost lost it, and brought him into another passionate embrace, but Killian had suggested more privacy and she poofed them to their house—or at least the underworld version of it. So now here they were, lying in a version of what was supposed to be their bed, in their room.

He ran his hand down her side as she arched into him, legs intertwined, and tongues battling for dominance. She remembered his words as he slowly made his way to kiss down her neck, leaving trails of his hot breath. A small moan came from the back of her throat as their denim clad hips grinded together.

"Killian—" Emma breathed out slowly, unable to form actual words.

"Yes, my love?" Came his reply through a smile at her shoulder, and then he continued trailing his mouth on her.

"Mmmmm—I can't—I need…" She was actually struggling now, heart racing and beads of sweat starting to form in anticipation.

Emma had never felt desire or the need to express her love to someone like she does in this moment.

Killian moved to look at her now—her eyes were shut and mouth was parted as another small moan escaped between her lips. Killian held back his own groan at the sight, "Tell me love, tell me what you need," he whispered to her.

"You Killian," At that moment she opened her eyes to look into his, "I need you."

"Aye. You have me, all of me. Always." He said with such adoration, smiling lovingly down at her. His hook slowly came up as he shifted his weight, gliding it along her arm and then reached up to pluck the beanie off her head. Emma giggled at the motion when he flung it across the room. Killian brought his forehead down to meet hers, touching noses in an Eskimo kiss manner, "I will forever be yours, Swan." He was looking straight into her soul, the gaze almost bringing tears to Emma's eyes. She gave him a small peck, "I love you too," a grin crossing both their faces.

He crashed his lips on hers with affection and desperation, the need to show her how thankful he really was that she came to save him was too strong. Without breaking the kiss he sat up and pulled her with him, "Tell me to stop Emma if you do not wish to go further, I will do as you command me."

"Don't you dare." And that was all he needed. His hand and hook came up to rid her of the red leather surrounding her upper frame, slowly dragging it down until she was free of it. She reciprocated the motion and removed his jacket—she was thankful in this moment he decided to wear modern clothing.

He looks at her sweetly, biting his lip as she raises her arms, an invitation he happily accepts. He glides his fingers under her shirt, lightly touching her naval before sliding them up and bringing the shirt with it. He uses both his hand and hook to fully remove the garment from her torso—he smooths his hand down her front, fingers slowly moving over her shoulder, then between the valley of her breasts.

"Absolutely breath taking" He murmurs mostly to himself, but she can't help but blush at his statement. Emma's hands moved almost robotically as she stared at him, sliding up his chest to the hair peeking over his shirt, and then proceeded to remove his vest and then worked her way down the buttons of his dress shirt.

They both took turns exploring each other with eyes and hands and hook, learning every crevice and not wanting to miss a single moment.

 _"Does that mean when this is all over you're planning to come home?"_

Killian smiled, thinking about her words, his hand coming to rest in her blonde tresses and his hook at the small of her back.

"What is it?" Emma asked in a whisper

"Home, I guess we both finally found it." He replied wistfully, and then molded their bodies together bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was slow and sensual, a tingling sensation rising from deep in her belly. Her hands move to his hair and neck, trying to pull him closer. His hand moves to the clasp of her bra and he releases its hold on her in a swift movement.

Emma barely breaks away, "Should I be concerned that you're so good at that?" He smiled on her lips before whispering a simple 'no'.

She let the straps fall down her arms, and Killian took the pleasure in doing away with it. His eyes wasted no time in looking down, and his hand followed. He lightly molded his hand over one side and lightly grasped it before teasing her nipple. Emma's head dropped, "Mmmm, Hook," she moaned out.

A small grunt escaped his lips at the name right before he laid her back down on the bed and took her nipple in his mouth, switching between the two. The moans that fell from her lips almost pushed him over the edge alone. He took his time worshiping her, caressing her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He moved to remove each boot slowly, "Lift up Swan," and when she obeyed he tugged both the denim and underwear off simultaneously. He then he stood off the bed to remove his own shoes and pants before rejoining her.

Killian hovered above Emma and she placed her palm on his jaw, lightly rubbing at his scruff, "Home," a perfect description of their love.

Killian whispered more loving things to Emma as he entered her slowly, letting her hear and feel his love for her as he filled her. His weight rested on his hooked arm and his hand tangling with hers above her head.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled out and plunged back in, slowly picking up his pace. His name was slipping from her mouth in breathless moans, love and desire filling the room. She started to lift her hips to meet his movements as they grew stronger and faster. He untangled their hands and pulled her closer, rising to his knees and lifting her with every thrust.

"God, Killian—" She lets out. Their eyes connect, and they both look ruined, in the best way possible. Emma looks like heaven and sin and he can't get enough, she's arching into him with her head thrashing around like she's going to explode. Her breathless moans are never ending now.

"So beautiful, so brilliant—come with me, Emma." He pants out, he own release impending.

And she does. She clenches around him and he spills into her, his pace only slowing as her movements come to an end. Both panting, he falls on top of her, dropping kisses over her face and trailing down to her shoulders.

He rises to look at her, "Bloody brilliant. Perfect. Stunning. Mine." He says between kisses and she giggles.

Emma was glowing, he wasn't sure if it was from being completely sated or if her magic was seeping through her but she looked absolutely radiant beneath him.

"I love you, darling." He whispered as he pulled out and brought her close. His hand wrapped around her middle and laced with hers.

 _"Yes, everything Liam did was to ensure that I have a future and I damn well intend to have one—"_

"What do you think will happen when we get back? Things are so different now." Emma questioned.

"Aye, well love, I for one intend to wake next to my beautiful savior every morning in our home and start living our _future_."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice." She replied and snuggled into him, sleep overcoming her.

Killian beamed as his eyes closed, his future started today.


End file.
